The present invention generally relates to non-voice message transmission and reception across cellular and public or private data networks and, more particularly to a method and system for message delivery between a cellular and public data network.
Around the world, tens of millions of users are using software that enables them to be alerted when friends, family and colleagues go on-line for the real-time exchange of messages. A commonly used term for this type of real-time exchange is instant messaging. Instant messaging is cheap, with most vendors giving away the product and others charging nominal licensing fees. It is also powerful, allowing users to communicate in one window while, for example, looking over a document in another. Team members in different locations can set up impromptu conversations, bouncing ideas and strategies off each other. It provides quick and dirty collaboration, with little to buy and not much to set up.
The best known instant messaging system is America Online""s Instant Messenger (AIM) that was originally designed as a feature for AOL""s pay service. AIM is software that anyone with an Internet connection can download, whether they are an AOL member or not. After registering a screen name, the user can maintain lists of AOL members and other AIM users, and be alerted whenever one of those in the list comes on-line. When one of those in the list comes on-line, the corresponding screen name appears in an AIM interface window on the screen. By clicking on the name appearing in the AIM interface window, the user may then send an instant message and initiate a conversation session. Users can also sort their buddies into groups. For example, a lawyer could create separate groups for partners, associates, in-house counsel and adversaries.
Other vendors, such as Yahoo, PeopleLink, Mirabilis (ICQ) and Activerse, offer similar instant message service.
Despite the apparent success of instant messaging systems, it is still limited to a user accessing the service through computer-based systems hardwired to the Internet. There exists a need to provide the benefits of instant messaging, immediate knowledge of another online status and real-time text communication, outside of hardwired Internet systems. Specifically in a wireless environment, it would be advantageous to know if a subscriber has turned on their cellular phone. It would also be advantageous to communicate via text messages, which are far less costly than voice communications because text message data uses up much less bandwidth or resources than voice data.
The present invention provides a method, system and computer program product for instant message communication in a wireless and non-wireless environment. First, a message is sent from a mobile unit device over a wireless communication network. The message includes a destination address, information associated with the mobile unit device""s user, message content and message address. If, according to information previously stored for the mobile unit device""s user at the instant message system, the destination address is associated with an instant message function, the associated instant message function is executed at the instant message system using the information contained in the message content, if required as determined by the associated instant message function. If, according to information previously stored for the mobile unit device""s user at the instant message system, the destination address is associated with an instant message name, an instant message is created according to the message content and is sent to the user with the associated instant message name.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, if said instant message function is a sign on function, an instant message session is initiated according to prestored user profile information and the message content. The message content is an instant message name associated with the user of the mobile unit device and a predefined password.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the status information of users associated with instant message names stored for the user of the mobile unit device in the instant message system are determined and sent to the mobile unit device of the user. The user""s mobile unit device then presents the sent status information.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, if said instant message function is a sign off function, the instant message session associated with the mobile unit device""s user is ended.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the present invention, if said instant message function is a delete instant message name function, the stored instant message is deleted according to the message content. The message content is at least one instant message name.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, if said instant message function is an update instant message name function, the status information of users associated with instant message names stored for the user of the mobile unit device in the instant message system are determined and sent to the mobile unit device of the user. The user""s mobile unit device then presents the sent status information.
In accordance with further aspects of the present invention, an instant message name is associated with a destination address at the instant message system. This association is saved in memory in the instant message system according to a registered user of a mobile unit device. An executable address loading program is generated according to the saved association and then sent through the wireless environment to the mobile unit device of the registered user. At the mobile unit device the executable address loading program is executed, thereby entering the associated instant message name and address into memory.
In accordance with still further aspects of the present invention, an instant message is processed according to sender user information stored at the instant message system if it is intended for a recipient user signed on through a mobile unit device and then sent through the wireless environment to the mobile unit device of the recipient user. The user""s mobile unit device presents the sent instant message and the instant message name of the creator of the instant message.